Marvin's Room
by xoxoSandraa
Summary: "I've been up three days...This call is a mistake...I hear you got a new chick... She's just a barbie doll." Set in Season 5 finale *One-Shot*


**So Therapy has been working, and I decided to write a one-shot to one of my favorite songs. I know, This song is ehh? Probably now the best considering it has swears in it but it helped me get over a boyfriend of mines who recently dumped me for ehem *clears throat* my cousin. Smh... Anyway let me stop babbling, on with the story.**

_**Song used for this is Marvin's Room, Jojo's Version not Drake's**_

_I've been up three days_  
><em>Adderall and redbull<em>  
><em>This call is a mistake<em>  
><em>There's something strong in this water bottle<em>  
><em>I hear you got a new chick<em>  
><em>But that's a little Barbie doll<em>  
><em>I feel so pathetic<em>  
><em>But you still haven't heard it all<em>

Tears.

Gulp.

"I don't love you anymore."

Shot of tequila.

Pain.

Another tequila, no maybe Sangria?

"Hello?"

"I feel so pathetic but I had to call you. How could you? I did everything for you. Gave you a roof for you stay in when you dropped by, took care of you and Sammy. I fucked you for god's sake and you know hoow hard it was for me to give myself to you, and what did you do? You threw me away like yesterday's trash. I hate you ut at the same time I love you, you Asshole. I fucking hate you." I yell through the phone

"Are you drunk?"

"yuppes, and you know what? I dont care. Im living the life and there is nothing you can do or say to me that would make me stop. Have a nice life. And do me a favor." I say quietly, almost as if I'm too scared to talk.

"Forget about this call Dean Winchester. This call was a mistake, Just forget it".

_Fuck that new girl that you like so bad  
>She's not crazy like me I bet you like that<br>I said fuck that new girl that's been in your bed  
>And when you're in her I know I'm in your head<br>I'm just saying you can do better_

__Always turned you out every time we were together  
>Once you had the best you can't do better<br>Baby I'm the best so you can't do better_  
><em>

Time to take out the big guns. How can he hurt me like this? As if I don't have anything else to stress about. Now he's shacking up with this Lisa chick. Every time I think of them two together, him with her, kissing her. hugging her. I need a shot of something. Anything that's strong.

Flashbacks of me and him together. Him going out for hunts then coming back with cuts and wounds. I would always be there for him. Then he meets Lisa, and its like he never knew me. That witch has got him wrapped around her pinky.

I love him, but if he loves her then I hope he loves her.

_I ran into your homeboys_  
><em>They're all fucking idiots<em>  
><em>You're not even my boyfriend<em>  
><em>But you're tripping because I'm in the club<em>  
><em>Yeah that's right I'm dancing<em>  
><em>And something cool is in my cup<em>  
><em>I'ma send a sexy picture<em>  
><em>To remind you what you've given up<em>

Just the other day, I ran into your friends. They're all stupid. Making jokes. But you know what? I don't care because one of them went home with me. What was is name again? Oh yeah it was wittle Sammy. Your brother, and boy was he not little.

I got to say, Dean your brother was better. I hope your not mad though. It's not like you mines anymore. I sent you a picture though, and Sammy took it. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did because you left the best and you won't ever get it back.

_Fuck that new girl that you like so bad_  
><em>She's not crazy like me I bet you like that<em>  
><em>I said fuck that new girl that's been in your bed<em>  
><em>And when you're in her I know I'm in your head<em>  
><em>I mean, I'm just saying you can do better<em>  
><em>Always turned you out every time we were together<em>  
><em>Once you had the best boy, you can't do better<em>  
><em>Baby I'm the best so you can't do better<em>

Fuck you, and Fuck Lisa. You won't see me again. Considering I'm leaving the state. Maybe I'll visit soulless Sammy. You won't know considering your too busy with you new family.

I just wonder, how does Lisa feel when your fucking her thinking about me huh? El amor es raro demasiado caro (Love is rare and too expensive.) Maybe you should live by that rule and find your true love. Too bad you true love already left according to Castiel.

For not, I'll just stay her, drinking away my sorrow. Don;t you remember those days? I sure do.

My pain will go away. I just hope you learn from your mistakes. Don't lead someone on then one day drop them for another girl you had a fling with years ago. I just hope your ready because according to some friends. She can get crazy. Have fun.

**Okay, I know its weird but whatever. this song is all I can listen to. As you can see, I've been depressed. Yeah worst summer Ever! but im hanging on and therapy is helping me. All I can ask for if for my family to be there for me. **


End file.
